Touching Heaven
by cloverlover
Summary: They were fully aware that they were in a clearing of snow, but the fire emanating from their heated bodies could have melted the ice for miles around...


Touching Heaven  
  
She was in the library when he saw her. He watched quietly as her gentle hands skimmed over the book spines on the shelves, stroking the soft covers and lightly touching the words printed on them. One particularly large book even purred at her touch.

He shifted slightly and instantly regretted it. She turned, but he quickly ducked behind a shelf before she could see him. "Hello?" she called out. Between two volumes of Transfiguration textbooks, he saw her raised eyebrows and that general look of alertness she had when she knew someone was watching her. He held his breath, and after a while, she shrugged and continued to look through the books, but he knew she had seen him.

With a sigh, he emerged from his hiding place. Propping his elbow carefully on the well-polished wood of the shelf next to him, he glanced over at her and said, "Hey, Lily."

He winced as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He didn't sound anything like himself. He could have said something more conversational or friendly… but then again, he wasn't normally conversational or friendly anyway.

But she was looking at him now, and she was smiling. He felt a flutter in his chest just looking at those perfect white teeth. He also took in the glitter in her emerald eyes, the halo of fiery hair, and her lips. _Oh, those lips.__  
_  
"Hello, Sev. Knew it was you."

He blushed and glanced briefly back at the shelf behind which he had been concealing himself. Looking back at her, he could do nothing but shrug wordlessly. Lily looked at him for a moment, then began to giggle. Her laugh was melodious, ringing throughout the otherwise silent library, clear as a bell. He loved that laugh. He loved everything about her.

"Come on," she said, taking him by the hand. Her soft skin was warm against his own, which was rough and calloused, his forefinger still stained from a Potions experiment he had been working on recently. Severus suppressed a bashful smile and managed to nod in her direction. "I don't have much to do today," Lily said with a sigh. "Let's go for a walk, just like old times."

So they did. Their boots trudged heavily in the thick layer of snow, scarfs tightly wrapped around their necks, his silver and green clashing with her gold and red. They walked hand in hand in the snow, stepping over rocks in their path and the occasional wilting flower. Winter had taken its toll on the Hogwarts grounds. The trees were bare and leafless, looking strangely lonely though there were so many of them. Everyone else had gone inside to warm up, but the two of them didn't seem to mind the cold. They reached a clearing in the trees and looked around. The only noise around was the gentle lapping of the waves as the lake licked at the banks, a gentle whistling of the wind, and a twitter of birds now and then. They sat down.

Severus played with a twig while Lily continued to look around her. After a somewhat uncomfortable silence, Lily decided to speak. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is kind of an awkward question," began Lily. Severus raised an eyebrow. As if she wanted to get it over with, Lily continued hastily, "But I trust you, and I hope you trust me, and I've just been thinking about this for a while but I never had the chance to ask you, but since we're alone and all - "

"Just say it," he said, a little irritated.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in particular?"

She had caught him completely off guard. He reeled as the full meaning of her question took him by surprise. He opened his mouth, then closed it again before he could say something stupid like, _"Yeah, and it just happens to be you..."_ After an awkward pause he opened his mouth again, but what came out was a very loud and ever-so-eloquent "Um."

"I'm sorry." She couldn't look him in the eye as she flushed slightly. Severus looked back at her, and he couldn't help but wonder why he never had the courage to tell her the truth.

He couldn't take it anymore. There was a part of him that wanted, needed, _craved_ her touch. After all this time, he had never summoned the guts to make a move. Here they were, both single, and what made it worse was the fact that she was undeniably pretty. This was his moment.

He leaned over, and before she could even register what the hell was going on, his mouth was on hers.

Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined in his fantasies. He could feel her resist him at first. Just as he was about to abide by her wishes and pull away, she deepened the kiss. She even proceeded to tease his lips open with her tongue and skim it across his teeth.

Severus was in shock. Not only had she returned the kiss, she had also surpassed his wildest dreams. Her tongue touched his front teeth one by one, very gingerly, but the effect she had on him was so great, he could feel a tingle going down to his toes.

After what seemed like eons (which was realistically only half a minute), they broke apart. Severus realised that Lily was on top of him, her long auburn hair tickling his cheek, her face just inches from his. She was breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes, and Severus knew she was just as shocked by her actions as he was.

"I've fancied you for ages," he said in a small voice. "I never told you that, did I?"

"No," she breathed, then leaned forward to kiss him again. This was less clumsy and disoriented than the first, and Severus tried to put all his emotion into it as her lips pressed on his with a similar urgency. He could feel a stirring between his legs and his mind willed for it to stop, to no avail. The tent in his robes poked into Lily's right leg, and she stopped kissing him to look downwards. He whimpered slightly under her gaze.

Then she did something completely unexpected. Lifting a hand, she cupped his erection in it, her thumb stroking the edge. Severus groaned a bit, his pants suddenly becoming much too tight to be comfortable.

"All for me?" Her questioning eyes looked towards him, a new sparkle within. Severus nodded and, not caring how tight his voice sounded, said, "Always, Lily."

His lips crashed onto hers, not caring how rough it was, and she seemed to like it as her hands fisted in his hair. She fumbled with his clothes and finally managed to get his shirt off, her nails lightly scratching his back as he continued to kiss her. "Help me with mine," she whispered into his mouth, and lifted her arms for him to take off her robes. Severus obliged and ripped them off, buttons pinging as the threads broke and bounced against the trees around them. They were far away from prying eyes and out of earshot as well.

They were fully aware that they were in a clearing of snow, but the fire emanating from their heated bodies could have melted the ice for miles around. Soon their discarded clothes were scattered in all four directions. Severus had a bit of difficulty with her bra, clumsily trying to unlatch the hook on her back. Smiling, she reached behind her and took it off. He became harder, if that was even possible.

"Stop," he grunted. "Just wait for a bit. I don't want to... finish yet." She nodded, instantly understanding what he meant. They hovered over each other for a moment as both of them paused to catch their breath. After a minute of quiet panting, he shifted slightly. Lily's eyes were wide, her lips parted. "Whenever you're ready," she whispered.

"Only if you are." She nodded and her eyelashes fluttered as he made to enter her.

It was relatively quick. Lily threw her head back and let out a guttural moan. "Is this okay?" asked Severus, fearful to cause her pain in any way. Lily let out a small squeak, and said softly, "I'm just not used to this." They lay still for a few minutes, and Severus took this time to enjoy how _tight _she was around him, warm and wet and everything he had imagined. But before he could admire her any further, she opened one eye. "Sev, if you don't start moving I'll have to hex you."

So he did. He went slowly at first, but gradually picked up the pace. Her back arched like a cat's to meet his thrusts, and she mewled in his ear, muttering nonsense as she writhed like a snake underneath him.

He was moving even faster than ever before. Sweat was forming beads on his skin and hair as he did so. With a final thrust, she came, her screams muffled by his shoulders as she squealed into them. _"Severus...!"_ Hearing her call his name like that drove him over the edge too.

They seemed to be touching heaven, as their cries harmonised in the melting snow.

**Author's Note:****  
****I feel slightly disgusted with myself…this is my first 'mature' fic, so if it's bad, please tell me. Of course, if you're pleased with it, tell me that too. I just want to know how I do in this situation. It took me a while to write this because it was kind of difficult. Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
